


Sorry

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from myk-myk:<br/>Bane/Blake and high school/college au! Bane and John are together. Talia doesn't like John so she tells Bane some lies about his boyfriend. He believes her and breaks up with John. When John tries to talk with him Bane cuts him off and John is heartbroken. Some time later Bane finds out about Talia's lies. He tries to win John's heart again but it's not easy. Happy ending, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

"Did you really just ask me that?" John slammed his locker shut and scowled at his boyfriend of 2 years.

"John, please just answer the question. There’s no need to cause a scene."

"Cause a scene? My fucking boyfriend is accusing me of cheating!"

"I just asked if you were making out with Bruce." Bane sighed and look like he was getting angry , which only made John angrier. "Why can’t you just answer the damn question?"

"Because I shouldn’t have to. For Fucksakes where did this even come from? It was Talia wasn’t it?" Bane looked away and huffed.”You know she doesn’t like me and hates that we’re dating."

"She’s just protective of me. She-"

"She’s a possessive psycho bitch and you’re letting her break us up!"

"We’re not breaking up, J-"

"Yes, we are. I’m not going to compete with her, Bane." With that John walked away leaving Bane to sort out what had just happened.

************

"I still say what you did was stupid as hell. The worst part is I think you know it." Barsad shook his head and lit another cigarette as the sat on the back of Bane’s pick up truck ."and John’s right. Talia is a psycho bitch."

“She’s just having a hard time since her dad died. He was all she had.”

"He was bastard too." Barsad shrugged when Bane gave him a pained look. "You can’t replace her dad, you know."

Bane sighed and took a drag of his own cigarette, letting the smoke filter from his mouth slowly as he thought. 

"I’m not trying to. She just needs me."

"And you need John. He’s the best thing to ever happen to your dumb ass. I definitely prefer that dopey grin you used to have when you were with him. Two weeks of this sad sack shit is making me sick."

"Suck my dick." Bane growled and flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette. 

"Make up with John and he can do that as much as you want." 

"I tried." Bane scowled and tossed the butt away. "He said he wasn’t sure about us anymore." 

"What did you do to try to make up with him?" Barsad looked at Bane skeptically and groaned."Tell me you didn’t just say sorry. Wait,no you didn’t," Barsad groaned again and punch Bane in the arm. "You still defended Talia didn’t you? You idiot!"

"What am I supposed to do then Barsad. I love him but she’s like a sister."

"You’re going to have to choose who you’re going to believe. My vote is for John. He’d never cheat on you in a million years. He’d just dump you and move on to someone who doesn’t have his dick in his best friend’s purse." Barsad smirked and handed Bane another cigarette as he continued.”You’re gonna have to stop defending her and do some big romantic gesture like in those sappy romance movies the girls are always mooning over."

"Yeah. I just don’t know where to start."

***************************************************

A week later Bane decided on what he was going to do. It was probably the most elaborate plan ever and he hoped it would be enough. 

"John Blake please report to the office for an early dismissal." Wait what? John grabbed his bag and made his way out of Senior Biology, wondering why Father O’Reilly didn’t tell him about it before he left for school.

"John, the priest at Swithin’s said to meet him in the parking lot."

"Thanks." John was even more sceptical as he walked out to find Bane’s truck parked at the entrance and Bane holding a hand written sign that read "I’m an idiot and don’t know a good thing when I see it. Let me show you how sorry I am."

John sighed and considered his options. He didn’t want to go back to Biology but he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear another half apology from Bane. In the end he chose to get in the truck without a word to the other boy. “Where are we going?” He finally spoke after about 10 minutes of driving

"Somewhere special." Bane tried to grin but his face fell when he glanced at John’s grim expression.

"You sure you don’t wanna take Talia instead? Since you clearly think she cares more about you than I do. I-"

"Talia confessed to lying about you. We had a fight yesterday because I asked her if she saw you kissing Bruce. " Bane turned off onto a dirt road that led to their favorite lake. One of the picnic tables was covered with a tablecloth and wild flowers in a vase. When they got out Bane grabbed a basket from the back of his truck and led John to the table. He spoke as he began pulling items from the basket. “She confessed to everything you said. She doesn’t like you and wants us to break up." He set out three plates and filled them with strawberries, what looked like some kind of fancy cheese, and crackers. " I told her that I loved you more than anything."

"You love me?"

Bane paused and felt his cheeks go pink as he looked at John for the first since started setting the table. “Yeah, I do. I didn’t realize it until you broke up with me. These last two weeks have been hell for me. Like I was stuck in some deep pit and couldn’t touch you or even talk to you. It’s not that I’m just used to you, john. I need you. I’m so sorry that I didn’t stand up to Talia sooner. Forgive me?”John felt the corners of his eyes sting with unshed tears as he listened to Bane. The truth was that John was suffering just as much and really wanted to make up with Bane. 

"Oh Bane. I love you too!" John stood and pulled his boyfriend across the table and kissed him. "Just trust me when I say I’d never cheat on you. You’re the best thing I’ve ever had."

“And you are the best thing I’ve ever had. I promise to never let anyone come between us again.”

“Good,” John tried to blink away the tears in his eyes and chuckled. “Now feed me some fruit and crackers.”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send your prompts to me via tumblr at nerdwithapen


End file.
